The Exchange Program
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have broken up. Syaoran leaves on an exchange student program and ends up with... Read and find out! R+R please. YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo minna-san! This is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. Please be warned that this fic is yaoi. It also has SOME yuri. I wont go into detail about it much though. I don't want to be flamed because some closed minded person forgot to read the warning. Thank you for your time. Please enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: reads script I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura... What kind of crap is this? Damn. Well, you know I don't so don't sue me. I have some... I have lint! You want it? I thought not.  
  
Chapter 1: The Time Is Now  
  
Li Syaoran wasn't happy. To say the least, he was mad. Had some one actually been around the irate boy at the time, they would have fled in fear. He had a slight twitch in his left eye and his right arm. Had any one really known the boy beyond the casual hello, they would see that he wasn't really mad, he was sad. More like in anguish. Fact is, he had just been dumped, by his one true love, for another girl by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura had dumped him, of all people, for her best friend.  
  
Syaoran was now past anger and moving into tears. They flowed silently and dispassionately down his cheeks as he ran to his room, leaving the table without being excused by his guardian Wei.  
  
He fell to his bed and fast asleep, letting the darkness claim him as he fell into a fitful slumber. His dreams full of another, whom he knew lived to torment him, who lived for his everlasting pain.  
  
~  
  
"Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Here." He droned lifelessly back to the teacher taking role call.  
  
The teacher looked at him carefully before moving on to the rest of the kids. Not really kids any more. They were all around the age16 or 17. Li Syaoran being the oldest of the class despite his size.  
  
Though Syaoran was at school, his mind was a million miles away.  
  
"I have a few announcements from the main office, please pay attention!" The teacher called to the class. As they settled down, the teacher cleared her throat. "We have chosen the few who are going on the foreign exchange program. Takahashi, you are to go to the United States. Chihiru, you are going to Canada. Last but not least, Syaoran, you are going to England. You were all chosen for this program mostly because of your grades and your ability to speak English. Please have your forms signed by parents and bring them in by Friday at the latest. We have already found a place for you to stay during your visit and you will be finishing the rest of this year there."  
  
The class crowded around the three lucky students. Little did they or the students know, this would prove to be a nightmare for one Li Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
Syaoran gripped his armrests tightly. The plane was finally landing and he was getting a lot of turbulence. He finally let go when the plane was down on the runway. He stood up with the other passengers and took his carryon luggage with him as he exited the plane. He held his head tightly as he got off and walked towards the baggage claim. However, he was stopped before acquiring his objective. A man in a black tuxedo was holding his baggage and coming up to him.  
  
"Are you Shoran Li?"  
  
Syaoran winced at the pronunciation, but nodded his head.  
  
"I am Syaoran. Who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I am the butler of your host here in London. Please come this way. You will meet your host and you will be driven to the house in his limousine."  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped, but he quickly straightened it and followed the man out of the airport. When he was out, he saw a huge limo and a man holding the door open. He saw some one inside the limo, but he couldn't see the face. The man put the luggage away and shooed Syaoran into the car. Once inside, Syaoran looked to the other person in the car.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran." He said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he analyzed the voice. He leaned closer and jumped back in shock.  
  
"Hirigizawa!"  
  
"Hello my cute descendant!"  
  
And Syaoran fainted.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm stopping for now. What did you think? I hope I didn't portray Sakura as a really big bitch. I really do like Sakura, but I needed her out of the way. Tell me what you think! Give me suggestions if you want!  
  
ChibiHotAngel 


	2. Realizations

Ohayo minna-san! Sorry I've been gone for so long... I've been busy and lazy... I'm sorry. But thank you to all who reviewed. I just wanted to tell you enkeli, that what ever I do is my business and I usually have a reason. Thank you for telling me what you thought, but I DO in fact have a reason for this. I appreciate your honesty. Please make requests as to what you would like to see. I'm going to take all my other stories down until this one is finished so... If you wanted the others, then you'll have to wait a while. Anyways, I'm going to shut up for now and get to the fic. Bye, bye.  
  
Chapter 2: Realization  
  
Syaoran woke up in a very large bed with Eriol asleep in a chair next to him. He was curious as to why Eriol was there at all when he suddenly remembered his little fainting spell.  
  
"Kuso." He whispered.  
  
Eriol started awake, grabbing at the chair so as not to fall over.  
  
"Oh, good. Syaoran, you're awake!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you are?"  
  
Eriol blushed at the comment. "I... Uh..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. Eriol Hirigizawa did NOT stutter. HE DID NOT! After mentally banishing the thought, he tried to get out of the bed but Eriol stopped him and then stood up himself.  
  
"What would you like Syaoran? Are you hungry or anything?"  
  
"Yes I am..."  
  
Before he finished, Eriol had whipped out a menu from thin air and handed it to Syaoran.  
  
"Just pick what you want. Nakuru will bring it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Syaoran ordered his food then asked Eriol a question.  
  
"Why is Nakuru suddenly a boy now?"  
  
"Nakuru has never had a gender, and prefers to be known as a man in England. Female butlers ARE a tad rare. Nakuru simply wanted to make sure he was by my side at all times."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Syao-chan!" Nakuru yelled as he bounced in. "We missed you so much!"  
  
Syaoran's eye twitched at the name, and being called it by a boy. Now, he considered himself pretty open minded, after all, he had fallen in love with Yukito and Sakura who had left for Tomoyo. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't like pet names from ANYONE.  
  
"Nakuru-kun, please, don't call Syaoran that anymore. I don't think he appreciates it." Eriol said while he laughed.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Syaoran-san. Slip of tongue... You understand ne?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and watched as Nakuru unloaded his cargo, which just happened to be his food. He ate in silence as the conversation around him reverted back and forth from English, Chinese, and Japanese. He heard something particularly interesting and decided to as a question.  
  
"What is this thing you are talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to see how well versed you are in these languages. Merely a test."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Do you think you'll be feeling up to going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Well, good. I have your uniform already. I assume you didn't grow THAT much since we last saw each other."  
  
Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"I'm just joking around with you Syaoran! I have your uniform all neat and ready with your PROPER measurements. Don't fret."  
  
"I'm not fretting! I'm glaring!"  
  
"Ah. And I suppose you didn't faint back there either."  
  
"I didn't. I passed out. Fainting is for girls."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Sure Syaoran. Anyways, lets get going, we need to get you used to the house and all."  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I APOLOGIZE! Now that I'm done begging, please stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


	3. Meeting the Gang

looks down in shame I'm sorry the last chappy was so short! I'm busy! If you've read my bio, you'd know that I only have a little time to write this one! And not very much at that. Oh well. Time to get writing. Thanks for the support.  
  
I'm going to write the schedule here so I don't have to worry about forgetting it.  
  
Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6  
  
8:05-9:03 English Band Social English Sewing Social 9:07-10:00 Math Foods Science Math Gym Science 10:07-11:00 Sewing Social English Band Social English  
  
LUNCH  
  
11:43-12:36 Gym Science Math Foods Science Math 12:40-1:33 Social English Sewing Social English Band 1:37-2:30 Science Math Gym Science Math Foods  
  
Dismissal  
  
[AN: Just in case you're wondering, I'm putting them for the same schedule. Either they have similar interests or it's just me.]  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, as I was writing this, I added a few new characters into this. I guess this turned into a cross over after all......... Oh well.  
  
Pairings:  
  
Eriol and Syaoran Goku and Duet Vegeta and Marlena Ryu and Reneah Trunks and Mau Laura and random guys (she takes Trunks's last name because I wont release her real name to the public) Rachelle moons after Legolas and Frodo  
  
I hope this isn't confusing. I will explain the new characters later in greater detail. DO NOT SUE ME! Akira Toriyama! I have a few of my friends as well as myself in this. The characters may or may not become a major part of the story.  
  
Chapter 3: School, Good or Bad?  
  
Syaoran glared at the uniform as if it were its fault he had to wear it. It was all black and had gold and silver trimmings. His problem however was that the gym suite had short shorts and a tight fitting muscle shirt. He didn't want to wear that! Who knew when a sick pervert would jump out of nowhere to ogle him! Well......... that wasn't his primary concern. He didn't want others in his age group to see him as well.........  
  
Practically reading his mind, Eriol walked in and told him, "The school splits most classes into boys and girls. Don't be uncomfortable if some one hits one you."  
  
"Don't be? How can I not be?"  
  
"Well, you COULD always get used to it."  
  
"Wearing this in front of others? Nope."  
  
"Will you cut the stubborn act? Whether you like it or not, you WILL wear it and it's better that we have gym today so you can show your skills and be accepted right away. Normally you'd have to wait for the next day. You came at a convenient time."  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. This was turning out to be very annoying. He still didn't want to wear the damn thing. But he supposed if he had to he would. Only for that reason.  
  
"Now to the next problem. I am called Eli or Eriol Moon here. You don't have too, but people can't say my last name so........."  
  
"I'll go by Li Shoran. That's close enough to my name anyways." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Yes it is. Good. Now, breakfast is ready if you want to eat before going to school today."  
  
"But it's seven o'clock."  
  
"Yes. We have to be there by 7:50. So hurry or we'll be late."  
  
Syaoran quickly followed Eriol downstairs. At the table, a tall black haired boy with yellow cat eyes was reading a book and eating pancakes. Syaoran looked at him and was about to ask Eriol when he beat him to it.  
  
"Morning Spinel. Feeling well?"  
  
"Yes Eriol-sama. I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Good. You've met Syaoran already, but he seems to have forgotten you."  
  
Syaoran simply shrugged. "Morning." He said lazily.  
  
Spinel just shook his head and grabbed his bag and ran out yelling, "See you at school Eriol-sama!" And he was gone.  
  
Before Syaoran could ask, Eriol interjected. "He gained a human form. He wanted to experience life as a human for a while so I thought, 'why not?' He seems to rather enjoy it!"  
  
~  
  
After eating breakfast, it was only about 7:20. They arrived at school at 7:30. Inside Eriol led Syaoran down to the lower level of the school after dropping their things off in Eriol's locker. They were going there to meet Eriol's friends like he did everyday.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm here!" Eriol called as he walked into Mr. Simmons computer/math/science room.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" A girl yelled as she jumped and tackled him. "We were wondering where you were!"  
  
"Hello Duet-kun!" Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran blinked. Wasn't she a girl?  
  
"To answer your question, she is a girl but sometimes she's not."  
  
Syaoran turned to face another girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Laura. Her too, but she prefers Duet. And yes, she can turn to a boy and back to a girl. I simply read peoples minds."  
  
Syaoran was speechless.  
  
"Is Marlena here yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She'll be right back. She brought her project to Mr. Thai's room." Duet replied.  
  
"What was I doing?" Asked a new voice.  
  
"Speak of the devil! Or his mistress for that matter." Duet joked.  
  
"Hey Marlena! How's it going?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"Oh, fine. Could be better, but I'm not complaining."  
  
Syaoran was at a loss. He tapped Eriol's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! Syaoran, I forgot! I'm sorry! This," He pointed at Duet, "is Duet Shinimegami Goddess of Death and Gender Bender extraordinaire. She's 1/4 Saiya-jin and 3/4 Neko-jin."  
  
"Goddess of Death?"  
  
"Yep! The one and only!" She laughed.  
  
"This is Laura Briefs. She is a Prophetess and a Seer. Be careful what you think around her. She's very sensitive about brainwaves."  
  
"Hi!" Laura said happily as she waved at Syaoran.  
  
"This is Marlena, a Saiya-jin. No last name even if she IS mated to an Ouji. She's the Devil's Mistress and her husband is Vegeta. Her awesome power extends to the far corners of the universe. You can call Vegeta the Devil if you like. He doesn't go to school, but you'll meet him sooner or later."  
  
"Hi." Marlena said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"This is Rachelle. That's her human name. She's only a few years old. That's pretty young for an elf."  
  
"Leap Year?"  
  
"Nope! I created her a couple years ago to be a companion. She's the Goddess of Life aka Solis Shishimegami." Duet offered.  
  
[AN: Don't kill me if I'm wrong. I think it means Goddess of Life. I'm not sure.]  
  
"Hi. I created Heaven!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"You'll see how later." Eriol sighed. "This is Ryu the last of the Dragon Clan aka Ryan Komodo. He's not the first, not the fifth, but he's the LAST of the Dragon Clan."  
  
"Yo, wassup man?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Um........."  
  
"Cool." Ryu said with out waiting.  
  
"This is his girlfriend Reneah. She's a clone of one of the people that was destroyed with his planet."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head dumbly. "Hello........."  
  
"Hi. Welcome to Woodman High!"  
  
"Guys, this is Li Syaoran but you can call him Li if you like."  
  
"Syaoran eh?" Duet asked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Duet's Canadian but likes it here so she moves every so often. Like in Japan, there was magic wreaking havoc on them, in Canada, this tends to happen as well. More powerful than Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's face fell suddenly and he started sulking.  
  
'Oops.........' Eriol thought.  
  
'What happened? Oh never mind, I saw it.' Laura thought back.  
  
Eriol decided to carry on as if nothing happened.  
  
"Well you guys, in all the excitement, I forgot what day it was."  
  
"It's day 1." Marlena said.  
  
"English first." Laura chimed.  
  
"Then Math." Rachelle pitched in.  
  
"Then Sewing." Duet helped.  
  
"How do they all know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh. Marlena usually knows the day and Laura knows everyone's schedule, and Duet and Rachelle are with us."  
  
"Oh........."  
  
The bell rang as a signal for classes to begin.  
  
"Crap!" The whole room chorused minus Marlena as they ran for their next class.  
  
"Wait up you guys!" Duet yelped as she stuffed her manga and stuff into her bag.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to carry that thing around?" Eriol exclaimed. "It's at least 50 lbs! Way too much for ANY one to carry!"  
  
"Mah Eriol! Who cares? Goddess of Death wont die eh?"  
  
"That doesn't matter! You are in human form, which means it takes a toll on your body!"  
  
"I have to carry all my subject binders though Eriol-chan!"  
  
"Why? Isn't that what a locker is for?"  
  
"Yeah......... But I carry it all so I never have to go there, and so that I never forget my homework! Don't rag on me!" She cried as she changed into her guy form for the duration of the day and walked out in a huff. A spiky haired man ran up to him and he leaned on him. He grabbed Duet's bag from him and they walked to class.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh, that was Duet's mate Son Goku, or you can call him Kakarotto like she does. He's a Saiya-jin as well."  
  
"What is a Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Oh! They look like humans but they have tails and are VERY strong. I don't suggest picking a fight with any of them. They'd make mincemeat out of any one who threatened their mates or family."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Oh! Duet's got twins that were born last year. They stay with Trunks all day so no one has to worry."  
  
Syaoran stayed quiet.  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
Ducks all flames and flying tomatoes Okay there you have it! I'm done! I'll write more later! Happy Easter ya'll!  
  
CHA Shinimegami 


End file.
